Field of the Invention
This application is directed to systems and methods for implanting devices in human hearts from a catheter approach.
Description of the Related Art
Catheters are in widespread use for a wide number of procedures. In recent years, complex devices such as aortic valves have been delivered using catheters. These catheter based procedures provide benefits for patients, including reduced trauma compared to surgical techniques for accomplishing similar outcomes, e.g., aortic valve replacement.
Limitations of catheter based techniques have spurred efforts to develop a less invasive surgical technique that can be performed through cannulae inserted into the heart through the chest wall. These procedures have advantages, such as moving the proximal end of the tools used to perform the procedure closer to the surgical site.
Various downsides remain, however. For one, access to the heart through the chest wall is more complex than access to a superficial peripheral vessel, such as a femoral artery. For example, a surgical window must still be opened to advance the surgical cannulae through the skin and intervening tissue to the heart. The outside surface of the heart is a convex and tough structure that may not be easy to pierce from the outside surface. Thus, the chest wall access site may need to be enlarged, taking away the benefits of small cannulae.